elusive love
by Crickethero
Summary: Kagome is a nymph "princess" and Kouga is prince of the wolves. This is their story.  I am bad at summarizing it
1. prologe

I do not own any Inuyasha characters

* * *

><p>A young wolf demon peered through a bush to watch a young what to appeared to be a human tending to a injured deer that his father had tried to bring home for dinner earlier. She fascinated him, she's nothing like the humans that he's met when he joined his father on raid of the human village. 'What is she anyway?' he wondered to himself.<p>

"What are you doing Kouga?" Ginta asked looking at his friend oddly. Before he could say anything else he was dragged into the bush.

"Shh you'll tell her we're here!" he hissed in Ginta's ear.

"Wha?" Kouga turned his friend's head to face the scene that he was watching. Now the girl was looking around for any sign of danger. Not seeing anything she slowly turned back to the deer but was more couscous about her surroundings.

They could barely hear what she said but they could see what she did to the deer. she ran her finger over the injury and it was completely healed and left nothing but a scar in it's place. Placing her hand under the deer's head and guided the deer back up. Stumbling the deer stood and bound away after leaving her a warning. Turning to the bush she said loudly "I know your in there you two."

"How did you know?" Kouga asked her confused.

Before she could answer there was a rustling in the trees even though there wasn't any wind. Turning her head to trees like she could understand them she ran to what seemed to be the center of the racket.

"Wait!" he called after her but to no availe she just kept on running at an unbelievable speed.

"Is she the reason you've been distracted?" his father asked.

"! Have you seen all of that, Father?" Kouga asked embarrassed.

"I've got something to say and I'm going to say it once son. Forget about her. Wolf demons for generations have lusting after and chasing them and not one has been caught by us."

"What is she though?"

"She is one of the wood nymphs."


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters

* * *

><p>It has been years since that incident and since then Kouga has been sharpening his speed, stealth, and skills of being a wolf demon to the peak of his abilities. Going to Ginta he smiled and told him "Now I might stand a chance of catching her."<p>

Sighing he continued to sharpen his spear and said to Hakkaku "Why does he try so hard when he knows that it's useless."

"I just don't get him sometimes." Hakkaku answered while he too was sharpening his weapon. Sighing in unison they watched their friend race into the forest.

Walking around the forest he finally caught sight of her she was sitting next to a lake brushing her hair. "Ehem." Her head snapped into his direction her eyes narrowed when she saw him. She continued to brush her hair but she kept an eye on him.

"So how have you been since I last saw you.?" he asked trying to get to drop her guard.

"I have been taught by my father how to be a proper nymph." she finished with brushing her hair she stood. Smiling at him he could barely hear her say good bye. Once she got on his feet she was already 10 feet away. Running after her he spotted her disappear into a tree. Walking up to it he began to examine it. "Hmmm nothing seems to be different about this tree from any other tree that I've seen." he mumbled to himself.

"You don't know very much about nymphs do you?" she asked appearing on the other side of the tree.

"No not really." he admitted.

"We live in trees." she told him. "And you won't be able to catch me with your current speed!" she told him plainly. And she slipped back into the tree.

Turning he started for the cave. "It's too bad that you can't be with her because of some nymph laws." a voice taunted.

Looking around wildly he yelled out "Who are you?"

A man in a baboon suit appeared of the gloom. "I am Naraku. I can give you something that might help you with your situation, Kouga Prince of the Wolves." holding out his hand he revealed three shikon jewel shards shining in his palm.

"What's the price?" he asked.

"You pain me your highness. All I ask is that you don't mention my name to anybody." Taking Kouga's hand he dropped the shards in and disappeared into the shadows.

For the next few days he returned empty handed even with the help of the jewel shards. Sure he could catch up with her but she would change shape when he was about to grab her.

"Why don't you go to the wise woman Kouga?" Ginta asked him one night. "Obviously chasing her isn't working; maybe she has some better ideas."

At this point willing to try anything he walked over to the wise woman and asked. "Do you know a way I can catch a female nymph?"

"Your highness are you willing to lose your life and everything you hold dear?" she asked him while looking deep into his eyes.

Defiantly he told her "Yes. She means everything to me."

Getting the reaction that she wanted she began to tell him the secret of catching a nymph. "You must get her cloak. But be warned it might not be the actual shape of a cloak. It will be different for each nymph. But you're after a certain nymph aren't you?"

Blushing Kouga nodded. "The one you are after is the only daughter of the leader of the nymphs; it will be more difficult than any other nymph. Most likely different ways of escaping and their rules would have been pounded into her through out her life along with the knowledge that the one she chooses for her mate would become the future leader. If you fail you will be killed along the ones that you love." she warned him.

"Have no worry I will not fail." he swore.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha: What am I coming in?<p>

Author: You come in next chapter... If I decide to let come in (eye glint)

Inuyasha: Who else is gonna finmfmmm (Kagome claps hand over his mouth)

Author: don't give them any clues Inuyasha.

PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Chapter 2

As he began to head out his father called out to him "Kouga! You have no time to run after nymphs today! Remember some of the nymphs are coming today to talk about a treaty." Huffing Kouga sat next to his friends.

"What's wrong Kouga?" Ginta asked his depressed friend.

"I have to stay for the treaty. I have no chance to get her if the treaty stops us from trying to catch them." he answered.

"Is she pale like a human?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yeah."

"Does she have black wavy hair that goes down her back?" Ginta asked seeing the same thing that Hakkaku was.

"Yeah." Kouga answered clueless.

"Does she have the grace of a swan?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yeah… How are you guys describing her?" he asked them.

"She's over there." Ginta told him pointing to the group of nymphs that had entered camp and was talking with Kouga's father. Sniffing they could tell that women in the group were very anxious to be in their idea of in the lion's den.

Leading them into the den the nymphs stopped at the opening and refused to go inside. Sitting near the waterfall his father called for Kouga to join them. Motioning for him to sit next to him. When he sat he noticed that he was sitting next to her he mentally thanked his dad. Before he could do anything the leader of the nymphs moved his daughter to his side and put a nymph warrior in her place.

Kouga's father's face was red with anger "Is my son not good enough to sit by your daughter!" he raged.

"Not at all, I just don't trust him! He's been chasing after my pride and joy even though she's engaged! Bet the he doesn't even know her name!"

It hit him like a brick 'I don't even know what her name was.' he thought guilt fully.

"While she knows his." her father added.

Before her father could go any further with the insults she told the group "Kouga and I should leave. Anyway my and Kouga's problem shouldn't ruin this chance for peace."

"Wise as ever my daughter, but as the next leader it is important that you are here to hear it."

Bowing respectively to her father she answered "Yes father."

An hour later they agreed that the wolves would leave the nymphs alone but the wolves wanted something out of it. "It seems to me it's good only for you, what's in it for us." Kouga's father asked.

The nymphs looked at each other "Umm…"

"I see. I have an idea." they all looked at the leader of the wolves "I know that my son is really fond of your daughter. I propose we do something similar to what the humans do. You give your daughter to my son in marriage and we leave your people alone."

! "That's Blackmail!" he yelled back at the leader of the wolves. "How could I be able live with myself if I gave my only daughter to a demon!" The nymphs agreed with their leader.

"We will never give up our Kagome!"

Kouga logged that information for later use. "That's a small price to pay for the protection of your people. Choose your people or your daughter." Kouga's father told their leader.

"There's a law among us that states that we cannot marry outside our kind unless they are able to catch the one you want and make them stay! Or in other words he has to catch her and convince her to stay with him. And I highly doubt that would happen; she knows her responsibilities."

"Father…" Kagome said cutting her father off "My first and foremost responsibility is to my people." Her bangs are hiding her eyes as she said "I will marry him so our people could live without fear."

"No!" the warrior next Kouga stood. "She is one of the last of our noble family!" Seeing the confused look coming from the wolves he explained "Their sons are stronger and have more stamina than any normal nymph and their daughters are faster, more intelligent, and more graceful. They are the most desirable nymph to marry."

The nymphs stood, bowed respectably to the wolf King; their leader apologized "I'm sorry that we couldn't agree on something." They ran off into the woods leaving the wolves in their dust.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha or friends

* * *

><p>Heading out to the forest he looked at all the usual places that he's seen her but to no avail. Sighing he started for the den when he heard laughter that he would expect from an angel. Following the sound he saw Kagome with the dog turd Inuyasha and his friends. It took him a second to see the nymphs in the branches watching Kagome.<p>

"I've sure missed you guys." She told them wiping her watering eyes. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time.'

"I see your father hasn't lightened his security a bit." Miroku told her eyeing the nymphs watching that were watching them.

"It's been heightened lately because the wolf prince Kouga has been trying to catch me lately." she explaned. Inuyasha growled when she mentioned Kouga's name. "What's wrong with you, Inuyasha?"

"Kouga and Inuyasha hate each other." what he recognized as Sango's voice told Kagome.

"Oh… that's too bad. I've heard that he's not that bad."

"Were did you hear that?" Inuyasa growled.

"His wolves told me." she retorted. 'Wait my wolves talked to her?' he thought to himself stunned.

"You can understand animals too? What can't you do?" Sango asked her.

"Well I obviously can't control the weather and I can't stop my father from being over protective. Really! He even told them I'm engaged!"

"Didn't you say once that he gave you free range of who you marry?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but it looks like he changed his mind. But I can't really blame him he never even considered the possibility that a demon would try this hard to catch me."

* * *

><p>Kouga silently followed her to the lake and watched as she removed her ringlet and placed it near the lake shore our of the water's reach. Seeing that it was out of danger she silently slipped into the water. The next time she came up she was on the other side of the lake near a group of pink water lilies.<p>

Remembering what the elder had told him about their cloaks he walked over and by the time she realized the danger he was already near her ringlet. With powerful arm strokes she crossed in seconds but she was too late. In his hands her ringlet turned into an emerald cloak. Hair still dripping she slowly headed towards him "Can you please give it back?" she asked him her hand outstretched.

"Why? What is it?" he asked clenching it.

"It's something important to me." she answered fear in her expressive eyes. He nearly gave it back right then, nearly.

"I think I'll keep a hold of this." he told her as he draped the cloth over his arm.

"No!" her despair and fear filled the word. The guard that was **supposed** to watch her finally leaped into action. Next thing Kouga and Kagome knew she was in the branches of a tree in the arms of a warrior nymph.

* * *

><p>Author: hello readers I apologize if the last chapter was boring.<p>

Inuyasha: it was worse that boring.

Author: I wasn't talking to you... If you think he would have handled it some other way please let me know

PLEASE COMMENT


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own any Inuyasha characters

* * *

><p>The rest was a blur to Kagome when her guard landed on the branch it snapped. Landing on the ground the guard glared daggers at Kouga while he cradled his arm like it was broken. Kagome who landed on her side immediately went to the nymph's arm and began to heal it the same way she did the deer so many years ago. His arm healed, he took a defensive position in front of Kagome.<p>

"Isn't there a law that says I have the right to claim her if I can catch her?" Kouga asked the guard.

"Yes, but…" but the guard couldn't think of anything to reply until he remembered what happened last time a nymph was claimed by someone outside their species. "… if she has her cloak at anytime she can return to us. Even if you claimed her."

Kouga was silent for a moment and replied back "Give me one last try and I'll stop and leave her alone.

The guard thought about it for a second and gave his consent. When they turned Kagome was already 20 feet away and was still running.

It took Kouga nearly 40 minutes to get close enough to grab her. Reaching out to grab her arm she leaped into the lake. Sighing he jumped after her. By this time there's quite a crowd watching the chase, including her father. Furious with the guard that let this happen he we was entertained how his daughter would always some how evade the demon. A few minutes later his daughter emerged near a mud bank. Trying to scramble out of the water slipping a hand raced out of the water and grabbed her ankle.

Turning her head to see who grabbed her she saw a soaking wet Kouga climbing out next to her "I win I guess." he told her grinning.

Putting his arm around her and began to lead her back to his pack. Behind them there began a sad tune that the nymphs were singing to show their loss.

* * *

><p>Author: this has to be my favorite chapter so far on this story :D<p>

Inuyasha: Why are you writing if you don't have anything to say?

Author: Simple I'm typing out conversation

Inuyasha: that's lame

Author: (ignoring Inuyasha) The story continues. For reasons I'm not going to type there's more to the story.

PLEASE COMMENT!


	6. Chapter 5

Kagome sat by the wall of the cave surrounded by wolves while the men of the tribe congratulating Kouga on his gain. Tucking her legs to her face she remembered her time with her friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and traveling with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and little Shippo. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her daze, looking up she looked directly into Kouga's blue eyes. Holding her hand he led her to his furs.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it." Kouga told Ginta two weeks later. "I don't get her. I caught her, everything should be all better!"<p>

"Maybe you aren't looking at it from her view." a female wolf demon told him. "She was just taken from everything that she knew and loves. Wouldn't you be sad if you were put through that Kouga?"

"I guess. But couldn't she learn to love all this too?" he asked.

"Arg! Men!" the female stomped off ticked at Kouga.

Kouga just stared at the female oblivious to the obvious. "What's with her?" he asked Ginta. Shrugging Ginta was clueless to what upset the female.

"Maybe you need to court her?" a very helpful young male suggested. "May then she won't feel like she's been forced."

"Yeah!" Kouga finally got it. Running into the forest he ignored the rotten fruit being pelted at him until he came to the lake that he had caught her. Wading in he found what he was looking for, a water lily. Plucking he headed back to the cave. Walking to where he left her, to his surprise she wasn't there.

Looking around he found her with the women helping out with little jobs here and there. Placing his hand on her shoulder he got her attention. Placing the water lily in her hands, for the first time he saw her blush.

She answered in a deeply accented silvan "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Author: Hi, I know it took me a while and it's really short.<p>

cousin looking over my shoulder: ya. Its really short.

Author: Well the next chapter is a few years older... I don't know how much later yet. But I'll be bringing in another character.

Thank you TaliaNaeva

PLEASE COMMENT


	7. Chapter 6

Haruki- spring wood

(It's been years since what happened in the last chapter)

Kouga sat next to Kagome holding her hand, comforting her through her labor. Through out this whole ordeal he never heard anything above a whimper from his nymph mate.

Hours later Kouga held his son. "What should we name him?" he asked her holding him out to her. Holding her son gently in her arms she brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Haruki." she answered looking at their son with the love she rarely graced her husband with. Looking at her husband she noted "He looks a lot like you."

Haruki opened his eyes to see his mother and stared with interest and turned his head to look at the man next to her. "He has your eyes, Kagome." Kouga commented. The baby closed his eyes and fell asleep in his mother's arms.

"Now Kouga, don't be surprised if he learns things faster than the other children." Kagome warned Kouga still keeping her child close.

* * *

><p>Learning faster was an under statement. Haruki could sit up while the others were laying on the ground, he would walk while they crawled, he could run when they were unsteady on their feet. When Haruki and his mother had some free time they would go on long walks through the forest where she would teach him little things here and there about the forest and things he thought were silly. But they never thought those happy days would come to an end.<p>

* * *

><p>It was like any other day. Kagome watched the children play and make sure they didn't come to any harm. But Kouga brought Haruki with him to teach him how to hunt today.<p>

_With Inuyasha_

"I wonder how Lady Kagome's doing." Miroku told Sango. "After all we haven't seen or heard from her for years."

"Yeah we should visit Kagome." Shippo answered on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"PERVERT!" Sango hit Miroku leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. **THUD** On his way to the ground he hit a dead tree. A dusty green traveling cloak fell on his head.

"Huh? What's this?" Sango lifted it off Miroku's unconscious head.

"It's the same color as Kagome's clothes." Shippo pointed out still thinking about Kagome. "She might like it."

_Back with Kagome_

Sensing something coming Kagome shooed the children to the den and waited for it to come.

Looking over the rise she saw four familiar faces walking towards her.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried jumping into her arms.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked astounded.

"Yep! We came to visit you." He told her beaming.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was the only one quiet. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"You've got the smell of wolf all over you!" he growled.

"Well… the day after you last came to visit, he… caught me." she told him.

_An hour later_

Finally calming down he held her a familiar cloak. "We found this when it fell out of a dead tree into Miroku's face." After seeing her face he asked "What?"

"Oh… It's nothing, Inuyasha." she answered pasting a smile on.

_Half an hour later_

Kagome waved good-bye to her friends with a smile on her face that disappeared as soon as she couldn't see them anymore. Unfolding her cloak she wrapped it around herself and headed to the forest tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kouga returned to the den to see his wolves racing around in a frenzy. Grabbing Hakkaku he demanded "What's going on!". Hakkaku looked terrified of how Kouga would react. "Um Kouga… we can't find Kagome."<p>

Kouga's eyes were filled with concern. Taking command he asked where she was last time they knew where she was. Hakkaku relieved that his didn't over react answered "She was watching the children in the usual spot. About two hours ago she sent the children back here; we came to see what happened and she was gone. Running out of the den he ran to where he hid her cloak. Jumping into the dead tree, searching around in the branches he couldn't find it; confirming his theory.

Returning he found his clan looking at him hopefully. Shaking his head they knew that she was gone.

Walking into the den he found his son with the other boys his age. Haruki ran to his father and asked "Where's Mom?"

* * *

><p>Author: I wrote a long chapter to make up for such a short one last chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><em>It's been years since Kagome returned to her people.<em>

"What kind of name is Haruki?" One of the cruel pups taunted Haruki.

Haruki ignored them and started out for the forest. For some reason he always thought clearer when he was in the forest. 'Why did my mother name me Haruki?' he thought to himself when he entered the forest.

Sitting against a tree he watched as it seemed to move it's branches to give him shade. Hearing a sound he turned to see his father coming. Through the rustling he could hear soft whispering of "Thief", except the tree he was under. It didn't seem to be making any sound compared to the other trees.

Kouga sat next to his son, seeing worry in his son's eyes he asked. "What's troubling you."

"Why'd mom name me Haruki?" he asked him.

Kouga's eye's clouded for a second as he thought back to the good times with Kagome. "Among her people that's an honorable name."

"Her people?" he looked at his father puzzled. "Wasn't she a wolf demon like you?" he asked puzzled.

Again he heard rustling from the trees and heard "What? He hasn't been told his heritage?" in the rustles.

"No… do you remember me telling stories about nymphs?" Kouga asked leaning against the tree.

"Nothing but children's stories." Haruki answered looking at his father.

"My son, they are very real." Kouga told his son looking dead serious. "We have a huge population in this very forest. I wouldn't be surprised if there was on in the tree we're leaning on."

"And you're telling me this because…." Haruki asked letting the end drift off.

"Because your mother's a nymph."

"HAHAHA. You're funny dad." seeing his father's face he asked. "You're not joking are you?"

"No, I'm not." I first met your mother when this tree was a sapling when we were both children. (For those people who don't know very much about nymphs they usually choose one tree and have a "life-bond" with that tree [if it dies the nymph dies] in this case this is Kagome's tree)

"What does Haruki even mean?" Haruki asked his father trying to change the subject.

"Haruki simply means spring wood." a voice answered. Looking around he spotted a man in his twenties sitting on one of the tree's branches out of their reach.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Haruki asked the man. It was odd to him the man looked like a human but somehow snuck up there without them noticing.

"Kouga, I'm disappointed in you. You never told your son about his mother's family." the told Kouga looking reproachfully at him.

"Hey old man! I haven't seen you in years." Kouga answered back.

'What? Old man? He can't be any older than maybe 23!' Haruki thought to himself .

"Yes the last time I saw you, YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTER! What have you done to her?" The man demanded.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked confused.

"Ever since she returned she insisted that you wolves aren't savages. And says something about you living differently than we do." The man admitted. "You must have brainwashed her! There's no other explanation!"

Looking at Haruki the man's eyes softened. "My name is Fumito, I'm your grandfather." Seeing Haruki's confused face he asked "What can you remember about your mother.

After a moment's thought he answered. "She had ebony hair, brown eyes, and she had a warm smile. That's all I can remember." he answered.

"How would you like to see her again after all these years?" Fumito asked his grandson.

"Really?"

"All you have to do is to deny your father's blood runs through your veins."

Haruki looked at the man in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! How can I deny my own people?"

The man looked at him with pity "It seems to be too late for us to make you civilized. Standing the man walked behind the trunk. When Haruki and Kouga looked behind it he was no longer there.

* * *

><p>Author: Hello again. I can't think of anything to type here so bye.<p>

PLEASE COMMENT I'VE RUN OUT OF IDEAS


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own any Inuyasha characters

* * *

><p>A small figure silently crept through the shadows of the pine trees. Her blue eyes gleaming in the dark night. Almost there... almost to the wolf den. Just as she was about to leave the safety of the forest a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Giving a cry of alarm she turned to find it was her 24 looking grandfather... and he looked furious.<p>

"Sakura! Why are you disobeying me!" he growled.

"I want to see a real wolf demon!" she told him, excitement in her eyes "Is it true that they have wolf tails? Or that they eat only meat?!"

Turning her around he began to drag her back "Yes they do have tails and they do eat meat." he answered "But I also don't want you anywhere near them!"

"But mom watches them all the time!" she protested as they stepped into a spot of light. She had long black hair that fell down her back, pale skin, and two deep blue eyes... along with a black wolf tail.

"She's old enough, I can't stop her. But you I can protect." Looking down he was spotted with the cutest kicked puppy look her five year old eyes could muster.

Trying to resist them, he soon failed. "Fine! One look!"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she quietly squealed hugging him just to run away towards the den. Racing out of the forest she came closer and closer to the den until she was too wary to come any closer. Something inside her warned her to stay down wind. Creeping around she hid inside a bush and watched.

Bored out of her mind she sat there as the life giving sun moved across it's path, nothing seemed to change down below her. Sighing she laid her head into the palm of her hand "Well this was a waste of time..." she muttered just before a hand dragged her out of her hiding place. Hearing a bunch of growls she instantly tensed and swung at her captor. The hand instantly let her go as one of the growls turned into a high pitch squeak of pain. Remembering what grandfather had taught her she rolled and ran towards the forest as fast as her feet could carry her, she could hear feet and wolf paws running after her.

Tears running down her face she swore to her ancestors that she would disobey her grandfather's rules again if she could escape.

"She's not getting away!" someone growled, throwing a chain that wrapped around her ankle making her fall to the ground. Catching up they surrounded her.

Pure terror filled her body as she curled into a ball letting her black tail, that has been the cause of ridicule a majority of her life, wrap around herself almost like it could save her. Seeing the appendage the pack was taken aback. A youth almost to adulthood pushed his way forward, eyes wide he roughly grabbed a hold on her arm and pulled her upright. Holding her close he practically dragged her to the den she had been watching.

"Father." The youth called as he dragged her deeper in the cave; in the very back of the cave a man sat on a pile of furs. His black hair very much like her own was pulled back into a ponytail, while his armor shown in the little light that made it this far. His piercing blue eyes glared a hole into her very soul causing her to try to hide behind her captor.

Standing the man walked forward "What is your name?" he asked. She couldn't help but notice that he was the leader of the wolves, his stance and the air around him told of his power.

"S-Sakura sir…" she whimpered as she shook in terror. She has heard terrible things about him from her grandfather; things that she wished to have nothing to do with.

"Who are your parents?" he asked softly, trying to earn her trust.

"M-my mother is Kagome of the nymphs sir…" she whispered. His eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"A-and your father…?" he breathed.

"H-he is dead sir..." She answered shyly looking to the ground "Or if he lives he was banished by my grandfather. No one speaks of him you see, and if they are about to my grandfather silences them." She explained "Not even my mother is allowed to speak of him."

He was silent as he thought; it was obvious to him that he was the girl's father. But if he was to tell her she would never believe him. Glancing at the girl his heart wrenched at how much she looked like his Kagome. But then again she had gained some traits from him as well. Turning to her he finally spoke "You'll spend the night with us tonight, tomorrow you may return to your people."

Amazed she opened her mouth but shut it again before she could say anything to jinx the situation.

That night was the best of her life; no one teased her and she in fact felt like she belonged for the first time in her life. Well she felt this way with her mother and grandfather but when they were gone everyone seemed to be against her. Smiling wildly she played with the other pups in their tumbles and pranks. Everyone accepted her there and seemed to enjoy her own playfulness.

But when morning rolled around she couldn't help but feel reluctant to return to her home between the trees. When Kouga placed his hand on her shoulder and told her that she could return if she wanted, her heart soared. Walking back she was greeted with a lecture from her grandfather and with the worried look of her mother.

Later that day as she sat below her mother's tree and let her mother comb through her hair with a comb, she told her of her time with the wolves. A smile never left Kagome's lips as she felt her daughter's excitement.

"So Sakura… do you like the Wolves' leader, Kouga?" Kagome asked as she finished with the braid in Sakura's hair.

"Oh yes Mom! He's so nice and nothing like the stories grandfather told me." The young girl beamed.

"I'm glad you like him… after all he is your father…" she slipped in quietly and waited for her daughter's reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: I live! Just kidding, since I seem to be getting such a good reaction from this story I've decided to dust it off and try to continue it. I don't know when I'll get the next one done... Til then audios amigos! <strong>


End file.
